Baby
by Mehrana
Summary: Even happens upon a little Ienzo in the lab. Daddy!Even, Little!Ienzo, maybe a tad bit OoC


**A/N: Hello everyone! First-time fanfic-publisher, so I hope this works…**

**Anywho, Daddy!Even is love, and for some reason I felt the need to write some. xD The begining with Braig is a little shaky, but I don't write him often (or ever, really), so.**

**R & R, pretty please? Or, if you'd like to help me roast my marshmellows, flame.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters within (if I did, do you think there'd be any Xion?)**

* * *

The Only Thing

"Heya there, Even." Braig hooked an arm around the other apprentice's shoulders, mischievous grin plastered on his face. "Braig, I am most certainly _not_ in the mood for your antics." Even warned, pushing Braig off of him and picking up his pace. But, of course, that wasn't going to stop Braig. "Somebody having a bad day?" The brunette asked in a mocking tone, followed by a laugh that made Even's blood boil. "Please, Braig. Leave me _alone._" He was on his way to the labs, because he'd just had a _brilliant_ idea, and if Braig kept bugging him like this and he forgot said idea, there would be hell to pay.

"But that's no fun." Braig whined, still walking several steps behind Even with one hand on his waist and the other holding one of his favorite guns. "I am not here to simply entertain you, Braig." Even spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have actual _important_ works to attend to." And with that, Even turned and stormed down the hallway.

"Fine," Braig frowned, clearly disappointed. "Killjoy."

3

The hall Even had wound up in was coming to an end, the last door in said hall marked with "Laboratory" in both the written word and brail. Even produced a scrunchie from one of his numerous lab coat pockets, tying back his rather greasy hair to keep it out of his face as he pushed the door open with his shoulder.

The door opened into a vast room, ceiling high and silver air conditioning pipes clearly visible against stark white, well… everything. Tables and

shelves and bookcases and machinery covered nearly every square inch, some nearly as old as Even was and some brand new. Various scorch marks and stains, remnants of forgotten or failed experiments, were scattered about and almost as abundant as the books and machinery. Each apprentice had their own designated workstation, taking up at least a ten-by-ten feet area or, in Vexen's case, fifteen-by-sixteen and 3.165 inches (He was _very_ exact with his measurements).

Even had begun to make his way over to said workspace at the far end of the room when he paused. It was Sunday, which was everyone's day off. And no matter how much the others loved science, they were going to be as far away from the lab as possible on Sunday.

Which was why Even was so very curious when he heard something, presumably glass, shatter.

As Even was contemplating what could have possibly made the noise, he was met with another shocking sound.

_Sobbing._

He slowly made his way across the room, making sure to peek into every cubicle to see just who it was _crying,_ so he could make them just _shut up-_

And then he saw.

Even saw a tiny little boy, slate blue hair cascading over his right eye, wearing a coat two sizes too big so the sleeves covered his probably tiny hands, shaking like a leaf in the wind. The one eye Even could see was shut tight, tears spilling out of it as though the child had sprung a leak. Several glass slides and microscope lenses lay discarded on the floor, pieces of the jagged material threatening any feet that dare trespass.

"Oh," Even whispered under his breath, expression slipping from his usual aloof and standoffish expression to one of deep concern. "Ienzo?"

The little boy turned his head, wiping at his left eye with the sleeve of his coat. His lower lip jutted out slightly in what was probably the cutest pout Even had ever seen- not that he'd ever admit that. A big, Carribean-blue eye starred at him, filled with emotions the apprentice had never seen in the child.

Ienzo was usually strong and nearly as emotionless as Even himself. But this little boy was completely different. He was vulnerable, he was crying, and he was _sad._

And, as his father, that was one thing Even simply could not tolerate.

Approaching the boy, Even crouched so his gaze was nearly level with that big, blue eye. "Ienzo, what happened?" Ienzo glanced down at the shards of broken glass, and then back at Even, tears filling his eyes once more.

Slowly, and ever-so-awkwardly, Even wrapped his arms around Ienzo's shoulders and brought him in closer. He was surprised when the child clung to him as though his life depended on it, burying his head in Even's shoulder and sobbing until the elder apprentice's lab coat began to stick to his skin from the moisture. "It's- it's alright, Ienzo. It was an accident; not your intention. It's alright." Even gently rubbed Ienzo's back until the younger stopped crying, then picking him up and heading toward the door. "It's getting late; I believe it is time for bed."

Later that night, as Even was preparing to go to bed himself, he realized that the simply brilliant idea that had landed him in the lab in the first place had completely slipped his mind.

But, for once, it didn't really bother him.


End file.
